During driving, information flows from a driver to a vehicle and from the vehicle to the driver. To maintain control of the vehicle, a constant flow of information is required from the driver to the vehicle and from the vehicle to the driver. The driver maintains control of the vehicle, for example, by transmitting information to the vehicle through the steering wheel, accelerator and brakes to produce appropriate changes in vehicle acceleration, velocity, lane position, and direction. Additionally, the driver maintains control of the vehicle, for example, by transmitting this information in response to information transmitted to the driver from the vehicle. A change (e.g., increase or decrease) in the flow of information from the driver to the vehicle and/or the vehicle to the driver, such as due to driver impairment (e.g., distracted, drowsy, stressed, intoxicated), can result in a reduction or loss of vehicular control.